Prince Reggie
by celrock
Summary: When Reggie is convinced he's a real prince, he gets the East coast gender bender Rugrats, to help him prove it to be real, but when he meets Elvis, the king of Rock and Roll, or rather, an Elvis impersonater at a concert, mistakenly thinking he's a real king, will Reggie go off to live with him? Or will he come to the realization that he's not a real prince after all.


Author's Note: While this is another East coast gender bender Rugrats story, you'll only be getting the East coast side of the story, oppose to a comparison and contrast of the stories in both, the East and the West, since the character being focused on here is Reggie, just like I did with stories like 'Greenfield vs. Greenfield,' and 'Reggie Breaks a Leg.' Regardless though, I hope you enjoy it!

Prince Reggie

Summary: When Reggie is convinced he's a real prince, he gets the East coast gender bender Rugrats, to help him prove it to be real, but when he meets Elvis, the king of Rock and Roll, or rather, an Elvis impersonater at a concert, mistakenly thinking he's a real king, will Reggie go off to live with him? Or will he come to the realization that he's not a real prince after all. The East coast version of the Rugrats episode, Princess Angelica.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, even though none of them show up in this story, figured I'd better cover myself to be safe. Nonetheless, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, like Reggie and his family, while Sandy, and Rosie and her family are owned by Nairobi-harper, Anthony is owned by Sovietlollipop, Hazel is owned by HazelNutSwirl, Courtney is owned by Tropical Blue Jay, and Aaron is owned by Holiday_Sean.

It was a nice sunny day in Boston, Massachusetts, and on one of the few days that Reggie got to stay at home, the four-year-old brounette boy decided to take advantage of the nice weather, and play out in the backyard. He was out on the patio, trying to make baskets with his new basketball into the basketball goal his dad had set up for him in the yard. However, he had several toys scattered about around the yard, from several cars and trucks he had left outside, to his big wheels tricycle sitting in the middle of the patio, and pieces of water balloons still lying in the grass from a water balloon fight he had with Anthony a week ago. Reggie had his stuffed alligator Snorkfish sitting in an old plastic ride around red car that he was much too tall for now, watching him try to make a basket.

"Check this out Snorkfish, I'm gonna be the next Michael Jordan." Reggie said, bending his knees, looking up towards the basketball hoop, and dribbling the ball a few times.

He bounced it on the ground three times, until he tossed it up in the air, and to his surprise, he made a basket! Just at that moment though, his mother Rhonda came out into the backyard to check on him.

"Reggie! Just look at this mess!" Rhonda shouted in surprise.

Startled out of his basketball game, Reggie turned to see his mother standing in the doorway to the house, her hands on her hips with a serious expression on her face.

"Did you see the basket I made?" Reggie asked.

"Reggie? Do you remember the deal we made? You clean up the backyard once a week, and your daddy and I will get you that above ground swimming pool you always wanted?" Rhonda asked, putting a bug in his ear.

Reggie looked around the yard with a smirk on his face.

"Uh, I didn't feel like cleaning it up this week." Reggie replied.

"Reggie, whether you feel like putting your toys away, it needs to be done, do you understand young man?" Rhonda scolded.

"Awe come on mommy." Reggie said innocently.

Her serious expression turned angry.

"Reggie, this is the end of the line. I'm gonna talk to your father about your behavior as of late, and we'll figure out a suitable punishment for you." Rhonda shouted at the top of her lungs, before closing the back door behind her and going to talk with David.

Curious as to what they might talk about, Reggie snatched up Snorkfish, quietly headed inside, and hid near the bookcases in the living room near the door into his father's office, where his parents were talking. Rhonda came into David's office, where he was finishing up something on the computer.

"There we go, our tickets for the king have been purchased for tonight's concert. All I need to do is print them out, and we'll be all set to go! And oh yes, you did call Sandy to arrange a babysitter for Reggie while we go out tonight, right Rhonda honey?" David asked, turning his office chair in the direction of his wife, who had just walked into the room just moments before.

"No worries, I haven't forgotten, but speaking of Reggie, do you realize he's been acting like a real little prince lately?" Rhonda asked.

" _A real prince? I'm a real prince?_ " Reggie thought to himself, continuing to listen from the living room, unnoticed.

"Oh come on dear, my boy's a man! He's gotta stand up for himself, and do what's right!" David commented.

"Look, I know we love our son, but if we don't cut back on how often we spoil him, he may start to think he really is a prince." Rhonda said.

Reggie turned away from his dad's study, his eyes wide with surprise, as he stared down at Snorkfish.

"I'm a real prince? Just, wow! I can't wait to tell the baby ladies when they come over this afternoon!" Reggie said excitedly, heading back out to the backyard, and at least picking up the pieces of water balloon that were in the grass, throwing them away in the garbage.

A couple of hours later, Rosie, Hazel, Courtney, Aaron, and Rosie's older sister Mary all showed up to play, though Mary was getting over a cold, so she went upstairs and lay down in the guest room to take a nap.

"Reggie's out in the backyard, have fun kids." Rhonda said, leading Rosie, Hazel, Courtney and Aaron out into the yard to play, then going back inside to get some work done.

"Hi Reggie." Courtney said, approaching the boy sitting in the grass, with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello babies, I've got some news for you. I'm a real prince." Reggie announced.

"What?" The babies asked with surprise in unison.

"I'm not kidding, I really am a real prince!" Reggie said again.

"Let me get this straight, you're a real prince?" Rosie asked, making sure she heard Reggie right.

"Yep, my mommy and daddy were talking, but I think they wanted to keep it a secret." Reggie said in a quieter voice.

"But if you're a prince, why are you living in this house?" Hazel asked.

"And why aren't your mommy and daddy a king and a queen?" Courtney asked.

"Babies, don't you get it? Mister and Misses Greenfield aren't my real parents, rather, they're my evil step parents." Reggie said.

"Oh." All of the babies said in unison.

"And tonight, I hear we're going to see the king. However, they're leaving me here with a babysitter. This proves they want to have some meeting with him, either to make arrangements for my corination, or, they want to meet with my real daddy to tell them how I'm doing." Reggie said.

"But Reggie, how do we know you're a prince?" Aaron asked.

"Hey I got an idea, let's do some tests on Reggie, by having him do some things that are done in movies by princes to prove their love towards princesses. If he passes the tests, that means he's a real prince." Rosie suggested.

Reggie stood up, his hands on his hips, looking a little bit unsure of this plan.

"Baby ladies and Aaron, do you even know what you're talking about?" Reggie asked.

"Sure we do! Like, take the prince in Frozen. He had to melt the ice in Anna's heart to end winter. If you can melt ice by giving me a hug, it means you're a real prince! Now wait here." Rosie said, heading back inside.

Once inside, she was in the kitchen slash breakfast room, which was luckily deserted at that moment. She went over to the freezer door, which was a drawer on the bottom of the fridge, opened it, and got out a piece of ice, which she stuck inside her dress. Once the task was done, she headed back outside, where she approached Reggie. Unfortunately, in the time it took her to walk from the kitchen back out to the backyard, the ice she had stuck under her dress had melted, being an acceptionally warm day in the summer.

"Okay okay, I'll give you a hug." Reggie said reluctantly, as he approached Rosie, and gave her a hug, only to notice her dress was soaking wet.

"Uh, Rosie, where's the ice?" Reggie asked, feeling his own shirt and noticing it was wet.

Rosie stuck her hand down the front of her dress, and nearly started to cry, when she found she was wet.

"The ice must have melted before I could get back outside." Rosie cried.

"Awe, don't cry Rosie, I'm sure we can think of another test to perform on Reggie." Hazel said, coming up to her best friend and putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Okay baby ladies, what's the plan now?" Reggie asked.

Just then, they heard David's voice yell at them from the back door.

"Would you kids like something to drink?" David asked from the doorway.

"Yeah!" Everybody replied in unison.

A few minutes later, David had come out to the backyard with a pitcher of coolade, and cups to pour it in. He set the pitcher down on the patio table, when the phone inside started to ring. Upon noticing the red coolade on the table, Aaron got an idea.

"Hey, what if we perform the test that was done on Emperor Cusco?" Aaron asked.

"Uh… News slash, Cusco is an emperor, that means he's a king." Reggie corrected.

"Yeah, but before you're a king, you're a prince, right?" Aaron asked.

"All right all right, you made your point. What is it now?" Reggie asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Well, this liquid looks just like the pink liquid Cusco drank at dinner. And after he drank it, he turned into a llama. However, later on, he drank liquid of the same color again and turned back into himself." Aaron explained.

"All right fine, I'll drink this liquid, but I doubt if it will do anything." Reggie said, as Hazel and Courtney saw to pouring Reggie a glass of coolade.

Once the drink was poured, Reggie drank the entire glass of coolade, but because it was coolade, nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening Reggie." Courtney said.

"Maybe it takes a little while to start working." Hazel suggested.

"I don't know, when Cusco drank the drink, he turned into a llama immediately." Aaron said.

"I told you babies it wouldn't work." Reggie said enraged, standing up from his chair, about ready to give up.

"Come on Reggie, don't give up yet, what else to princes do?" Rosie asked.

"Well, I know of one thing we didn't try, and if it works, it's proof I'm a real prince." Reggie said.

"What?" Rosie asked.

"Follow me." Reggie said, heading for the back door, with the rest of the toddlers following behind him.

Once they were inside, Reggie put his finger up to his lips, cautioning the other toddlers to keep quiet. Then, he turned towards the stairs, and led the gang to the guest room where Rosie's older sister was sleeping.

"Reggie, what are you doing? My sister doesn't feel well and is trying to take a nap." Rosie whispered into his ear.

"Exactly. I can't believe I'm doing this, because normally, I find kissing girls gross, but it's just like Prince Phillip when he awakened Arora. If I kiss your sister on the lips, and she wakes up, then it means I passed the test, and therefore, I am, a true prince." Reggie whispered back to Rosie, tip toeing into the room, and approaching the bed.

Luckily, Mary was positioned on the bed with her head towards the side where Reggie had walked up to, making it easier to kiss her, without having to climb on top of her. He got into position, puckered his lips, leaned in, and gave Mary a kiss. Being a light sleeper, the little girl stirred, opening her eyes, in shock at who stood before her.

"Eeewww! Reggie! What are you doing here?" Mary cried.

Reggie covered her mouth, before she could make another sound.

"Oh, nothing." Reggie lied.

"Reggie! You did it! You awoke my sister by kissing her! That means, you're a real prince!" Rosie cried excitedly, the other babies joining in in celebration.

Mary sat up on the bed, surprised by what was going on.

"Okay, somebody explain." Mary demanded.

Reggie and the babies went on to explain to her what all had been going on, to which while under normal circumstances, she'd dismiss Reggie, claiming he has coodies, but deciding to play along, she stood up, and paid Reggie respect, by bowing down to him.

"Your magisty!" Mary greeted, kissing Reggie's hand.

"Okay okay, thank you Miss Mary, but right now, I need to get packed." Reggie said, leaving the guest room and heading for his bedroom.

"You're really leaving?" Hazel asked, worried.

"Well yeah! Tonight, my step parents are meeting with the king. This is my only chance to head home where I really belong." Reggie said, getting a duffle bag out of his closet, and starting to pack random things around his room.

"But what about your family?" Courtney asked.

"My family is of royalty ladies. Sorry, but I don't belong here. Now, please help me. I must hide in my parents car before they leave." Reggie said, putting the last of his clothes, favorite toys, and Snorkfish into the duffle bag and zipping it up.

With the help of Mary and the babies, they carried Reggie's bag downstairs, and headed out to the garage where his parents car was parked. Luckily, when it was parked in the garage, and when they parked it there, they left it unlocked. Mary opened the back door, and set his duffle bag down on the floor of the back seat. Reggie then climbed into the car, a blanket draped over his shoulders, which he planned to hide under, so he wouldn't be noticed.

"Hey, can we come with you to the castle and check out your royal robes?" Aaron asked.

"And play with your royal toys?" Courtney asked.

"And eat nummy food prepared by the royal cooks?" Hazel asked.

"I'm sorry baby ladies, but that stuff is only for a prince of royalty like myself. However, now that I'm gone, you can have all of my toys in my bedroom and backyard. Of course, don't forget to clean up the yard once a week. Now, I'd better be going." Reggie said, closing the door.

"Reggie!" Rosie cried.

Reggie opened the door back up, a bit annoyed by her presence.

"Go inside, you're gonna blow my cover!" Reggie scolded.

"I just wanted to say, we'll miss you." Rosie said.

"Me too." Hazel added.

"Me too." Aaron added.

"Me too." Courtney added.

"And me too." Mary said.

"Well, maybe someday, you can all come visit me at the castle. Hey, think you all could kneel down a sec?" Reggie said.

"Uh…" Hazel stammered, before Reggie cut her off.

"I wanna knite you." Reggie said.

"Huh?" Rosie asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Knite you means, I want to dub you important peoples." Reggie said, getting Snorkfish out of his duffle bag, and using him like a sword used to dub important people.

He approached the gang, and laying Snorkfish down on each person's head, he knited them.

"Sir Aaron, fan of everything for boys, from playing basketball to picking his nose." Reggie said, laying Snorkfish a top Aaron's head.

He then moved on to Courtney.

"Madam Courtney, lover of the snow, and all things related to the winter." Reggie said, laying Snorkfish a top Courtney's head.

He then moved over to Hazel.

"Lady Hazel, eater of worms and mud." Reggie said, laying Snorkfish a top Hazel's head.

Reggie then moved down the row to Mary, where he had to reach up a bit to touch the top of her head, since she was taller than the others, seeing she was older than him.

"Lady Mary, smartest girl who ever lived." Reggie said, placing Snorkkfish a top Mary's head.

And finally, he moved over to her little sister Rosie.

"And Miss Madam Rosiland, world's greatest adventurer, and the braveliest baby of them all." Reggie said, laying Snorkfish a top Rosie's head.

She looked up at Reggie and smiled.

"Wow! Thank you!" Rosie exclaimed, as Reggie climbed back into the car.

"The pleasure's all mine Madam Rosiland. Now I've gots to go. Farewell." Reggie said, closing the door and strapping himself into his seatbelt.

"When you learn to write, send us a post card please." Rosie said.

"I will Rosiland." Reggie shouted back from inside the car, making sure she heard him.

Rosie turned to her sister and friends.

"There goes Reggie the prince." Rosie said.

"Hey, let's go check out his toys!" Aaron suggested.

"Yeah!" Courtney and Hazel said in unison, as everybody headed back into the house, greatful nobody was around at that moment.

They then snuck off to the backyard, where they had fun playing with Reggie's basketball, and driving around in his toy car, while Mary showed Rosie how to use his big wheels tricycle. Meanwhile, back in the car, Reggie hid beneath the blanket, remaining very quiet, in hopes he wouldn't get caught, and he'd be taken away to meet the king. Sometime after that, Sandy showed up to babysit Reggie and his friends, who were staying for dinner, as their parents had plans that night.

"Thank you for coming to watch Reggie. Last I checked, the kids were playing outside." Rhonda said, peering out the living room window into the backyard, to see everybody outside except for Reggie.

"That's strange, where could Reggie be?" Rhonda asked, turning to see David entering the living room, dressed in a suit and tie, ready to leave for the concert.

"He's probably upstairs, taking a nap." David said.

"Not to worry, I'll go check on him come supper time if he doesn't wake up before then." Sandy said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Thank you. Come on honey, we'd better be going." Rhonda said, taking her husband's hand and heading for the garage, where they got into the car, and drove off to the concert.

Reggie continued to keep quiet in the back seat, not wishing to get caught by who he thought were his evil step parents. While he was starting to get hot from beneath the blanket, he didn't wish to blow his chance. Figuring he might be in the car for a while, he decided to take a nap. Sure enough he did. A little while later, Rhonda and David showed up at the dinner night club where the Elvis impersonater would be performing. The couple got out of the car, not suspecting a thing. Noticing the car had stopped and how quiet it was, Reggie awoke and pulled his blanket down, noticing the car was desserted. He then looked around, and saw he was at some restaurant. Then it hit him. Of course they wouldn't drive all the way to the king's castle. It wouldn't be right for common folks to bother him at his home. Being quiet, he picked up his duffle bag and got out of his parents car, being ever so sneaky, so as his parents wouldn't notice him. He snuck inside the night club and hid behind a plantern, looking around, making sure his parents wouldn't spot him. He saw them seated at a table, talking with a waiter, taking their dinner order. However, to play it safe, he'd wait until they were talking with the king.

While the aromas of the restaurant made Reggie's mouth water and stomach grumble with hunger, he decided he'd better wait until the king was present, before requesting any food. Better yet, until his parents had left. However, an announcement took him by surprise.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up, for the king of rock and roll, Elvis Presley!" A man announced at the front of the restaurant, where a stage sat.

Reggie's eyes widened, when he saw the man come on stage. He had long dark black hair, and was wearing a white suit with sparkly sequins all over it, that reflected the bright lights above him. The man was carrying a guitar, and he approached the microphone, and started singing a song.

" _The king of rock and rolls? Looks like I've got some work to do before I approach my daddy._ " Reggie thought to himself, peering around the restaurant again from his hiding place, making sure all eyes were on Elvis.

Once he noticed they were, he snuck quietly up to the table where David and Rhonda were sitting, and reaching up to his father's bread plate, he snatched the roll off of the plate, and stuffed it into his shorts pocket, slipping away quietly before ever being spotted. However, David looked down at his bread plate to notice his roll was gone.

"Hey! Where did my roll go?" David asked.

Rhonda shook her head, looking puzzled. Meanwhile, Reggie snuck back out to the parking lot, where he saw a collection of pebbles on the ground. Scooping several of them up, he stuffed them in his other shorts pocket. Once he was all set, he snuck back into the restaurant, grabbed up his duffle bag from its hiding place, and went back outside, where the sun was starting to set. However, while there was still some daylight to see by, he figured he'd better look for the vehicle Elvis came in, so he'd be all set when the concert was over.

He walked through the parking lot, but all he could see so far were common cars and trucks. Then, he snuck around to the back of the building, where a large bus was parked.

"This must be it! Come on Snorkfish, it's this way." Reggie said to his stuffed alligator, who he had clutched in one hand, while dragging his duffle bag behind him with the other.

He quietly approached the bus, thankful the doors were open, and the driver was off to the side, smoking a cigarette, not noticing a thing. He quietly climbed on to the bus, and made himself comfortable in a seat near the back.

"Look at that Snorkfish, soon, we'll be on our way to the palace, and I'll never have to clean again. I can just, play all day, and when I'm all growed up, I'll be the king, and can rule the world and play music at restaurants too." Reggie said to his alligator toy, as he closed his eyes and imagined what a life of royalty would bring.

He imagined being in a huge castle, with mirror ceilings, golden walls, and fluffy white carpets. He had every toy imaginable, with a swimming pool in his bedroom, and at meals, he ate only his favorite foods.

"Now Reggie, as your father and the king of rocks and rolls, I demand you to play all day long!" Elvis said.

"Yes royal father." Reggie said, smiling up at his dad who looked just like the Elvis impersonater in the restaurant, only now, he was wearing a long white robe with sequins on it, and a golden crown sat on top of his head full of black hair, and diving into his indoor swimming pool.

At that moment, he was snapped out of his thoughts. Reggie looked around, to see several other people carrying instruments and other equipment on to the bus.

" _These people look too ordinary._ " Reggie thought, looking around at the other people, mostly wearing jeans and t-shirts.

Soon, the bus pulled away, and it would be time for Reggie to meet his real father, or though he thought. However, it was impossible to find him, because the man he saw on stage, didn't seem to be anywhere. Turns out he was on the bus, but he had changed out of his costume, which included a black wig custom made to look like Elvis's hair. In real life, the man had short blond hair, and didn't go around in white clothes covered in shiny sequins. While riding the bus though, he decided to practice one of his numbers, Love me Tender, which Reggie heard for the first time that night.

"I like that song! Remind me to learn that song if I ever get to perform anywhere once I'm dubbed a prince Snorkfish. Now, let's go meet daddy." Reggie said to his alligator, as he approached the blond headed man sitting towards the front of the bus, now wearing blue jeans and a green Hawaiian shirt, practicing his song.

Reggie sat down on the empty seat next to him, and quietly listened to him finish his song, grateful that while his voice sounded like the man he heard in the restaurant, he looked nothing like him. When the man had finished, he was about to stash his guitar on the seat next to him, when he was startled by Reggie's presence.

"AAAHHH!" The man and Reggie screamed in unison.

"Daddy!" Reggie cried.

The man looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Daddy, I'm not a daddy little boy." The man said.

"Yes you are. Don't you remember? I'm Prince Reggie, the little boy you orphaned away to David and Rhonda Greenfield. Oh, and here." Reggie said, pulling the dinner roll and pebbles out of his shorts pockets and handing them to the man.

"Thank you kid, but first of all, I'm not your daddy, and secondly, I think you're a bit mixed up. I play Elvis Presley, an ancient singer, who was dubbed the king of a style of music known as rock and roll, not a king of rocks on the ground and dinner rolls. Do you understand?" The man said.

"So your name's not Elvis?" Reggie asked, disappointed.

"No kid, that guy died a long time ago. My name's Ben. I'm just heading to Graceland in Memphis for my next performance." Ben said.

"Graceland! That must be the name of your castle! You are a king." Reggie said.

"No, kid, I'm not a king, and Graceland is not a castle. It's a museum that houses everything Elvis." Ben explained.

Reggie's heart sank in his chest.

" _So, if this guy is nothing but a smelly old man, then who are my real mommy and daddy?_ " Reggie thought to himself, as the bus driver turned on the radio where the news was on.

"In recent news, an Amber alert has been issued, looking for the whereabouts of a young four-year-old boy by the name of Reggie Greenfield from Boston, Massachusetts. His parents went out to the Elvis impersonater concert to return home to find his babysitter in tears. Turns out their son has gone missing. If anybody has seen this little boy, contact your local Police immediately." The reporter said on the radio.

Reggie wanted to scream, but instead, he jumped out of the front seat next to Ben, and ran to the back of the bus where he had stashed his duffle bag in one of the back seats, his heart pounding quickly in his chest.

"Oh no Snorkfish, what have I done! I'm no prince, and my mommy and daddy aren't a king and a queen after all. Sure, they make me clean up the backyard, but they tuck me in at night, read me stories, and must really care about me if they reported me missing on the radio. Oh Snorkfish, I've gotta go home!" Reggie cried, as he went out into the isle of the bus, lay down on the ground, and started throwing a massive temper tantrum, much to the driver and passengers' dismay.

"Stop! Stop! I'm Reggie Greenfield! I'm the kid you want! Either throw me in the dungeon, or take me home! No, just, take me home!" Reggie cried, kicking and screaming, making the bus skid to a grounding halt on the side of the highway.

The driver got out of his seat and approached Reggie.

"What is the meaning of this little boy? You're worse than the Michael Jackson impersonater I drove around last week. When I looked through my rear view mirror, I saw him doing the moon walk in the isle of the bus! But I'll take that over this. You nearly caused us to have an accident young man." The bus driver scolded.

Reggie stood up, staring at the driver with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry mister driver sir, I just miss my mommy and daddy is all." Reggie said in between sobs.

Just then, Ben got out of his seat and came up behind the driver.

"This little boy got my title mixed up. He thought I was his natural father, and I had given him away for adoption." Ben said to the driver.

The driver turned and looked at him, laughing.

"Kids." The driver said in between chuckles.

Soon, the entire bus was cracking up laughing, as Reggie wiped away the tears from his face, and joined in laughing too. Once everybody had a good laugh, the driver returned to his seat, taking the wheel.

"Come on, let's get this little boy home." The driver said, starting back up the bus and turning around on the highway, heading back in the direction of Boston.

It took all night, and Reggie curled up and went to sleep on the bus, but by the next morning, they were once again, in the parking lot of the night club. While heading back towards Boston, Ben contacted the Boston Police and stated that Reggie had been found, to have his family meet them at the venue he had performed at the previous night. The police, who had been in touch with Rhonda and David, contacted them and asked that they return to the night club the following morning, which they did. So when Reggie awoke the next morning, while he was still on the bus, his parents stood before him.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Reggie cried, jumping out of the seat on the bus and jumping into his parents arms, really happy to see them.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all right!" Rhonda cried.

"We got home last night from our dinner, and Sandy said you were nowhere to be found!" David added.

"I'm sorry mommy and daddy." Reggie said.

"We'll talk about this when we get home little man." Rhonda said, leading her son off of the bus.

"Thank you for bringing him back safe and sound." David said to Ben on his way off of the bus.

"No problem. Your son is quite charming. I hope someday when I decide to settle down, I can have a little boy just as cute as yours." Ben said.

David waved and smiled at Ben, before getting off of the bus and catching up to his wife and son.

On the way to the car, they saw that everybody had shown up there, the Halls, Hazel's family, Aaron's family, Courtney's family, and Sandy, as everybody was worried about Reggie's whereabouts. Before getting into the car, Reggie ran up to Rosie, Hazel, Aaron, and Courtney, who were all crowded together in the parking lot, drinking from juice boxes.

"Reggie! What are you doing here?" Aaron asked.

"Well, I decided that a life of royalty wasn't for me. So I decided to come back home." Reggie replied.

"Are you still a prince?" Rosie asked.

Reggie leaned in and whispered something into her ear.

"Can we keep that our own little secret?" Reggie asked Rosie.

Rosie nodded and smiled, as Reggie ran off to get into his parents car.

They piled into their car and drove towards home. Once he was in the car, Reggie looked towards the front seat where his parents were sitting.

"Mommy, daddy, you're the bestest parents ever." Reggie cried.

"And you're the cutest little boy, my little prince." Rhonda replied.

"Mommy, can I ask you a favor?" Reggie asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Rhonda asked.

"Please don't call me prince." Reggie replied, as the car continued to drive towards home.

The End

Author's Note: I hope everybody enjoyed the story. For anybody who was confused by the tests that Reggie underwent to prove he was a prince, the toddlers got their ideas from the movies, Frozen, The Emperor's New Groove, and Sleeping Beauty, just as how in the original episode, Angelica's tests were based off of the fairy tales, Repunzal, The Princess and the Pea, and Cinderella. Also, if there's one thing that disappointed me about the original episode, was while we saw Angelica's realization about realizing she made a mistake when going off with that home office king, it then cut to her returning home, and telling the babies a made up story about why she decided to come back. Therefore, in this story, I wanted a bit more of an interaction between Reggie and the king of rock and roll, helping him to learn who he really was, and that Reggie was nothing more than just a regular ordinary kid. No matter, I had a lot of fun writing this story, and to anybody who reads and reviews it, I thank you for doing so! As always, hope you enjoyed it, and, be looking for more stories, coming soon!


End file.
